Adam and Tanya
by pinkywriter
Summary: My first attempt in doing Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. [CHAPTER 25 POSTED] [COMPLETE]
1. Friends

_**AN:**_ Hi all! This is my very first attempt in doing a theme challenge. I must say, out of all the stories that I have written, this will be the first challenge. With that, this will involve **Adam and Tanya**, since it's a very rare to find real good fics about them.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own PR or Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

**.:1:. **Friends

The moment the world had changed back to its normality, I knew things were going to be different. Things seemed like it was a dream. My friends and I had changed back into teenagers and a new friend was before me.

Her name Tanya Sloan.

Out of the many friends I had, she is one of the many I still consider my friend. Till this day, she is an amazing friend.

A friend that I could count on.

A friend that will be with me through and through.

Thanks Tanya for being an amazing friend.


	2. The Call

_**AN:**_ Here's another chapter for my Adam and Tanya story, enjoy!

--

**.: 2 :. **_The Call_

The middle of the night was tough on Adam. He had a sore throat, a horrible cough, and uncontrollable sneezing. It bothered him so much that he couldn't sleep or at least try to. The sickened teenager could think of one thing, and that was to call his best friend Tanya.

Tanya was up half the night studying for her calculus and chemistry exams that were the next morning, when her phone rang in the middle of her long night of studying. She only had caffeine to keep her up.

"Hello," she answered as she clicked her cell phone to its speaker, "sweetie, are you alright?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I'm alright," Adam replied coarsely, "I think. I have a horrible cold and finals are tomorrow," he sighed with a cough.

Tanya closed her books on her bed as she started to comfort her boyfriend who was very ill. She knew that if she came over, Adam could be very contagious, which would lead her to miss school as well.

"Do you need anything? Soup? Books from your locker?"

"No, Tanya. I just need _you_."

Tanya smiled as she listened to the sound of his raspy, but coarse voice. She loved him no matter what. His voice sounded sexy either way. Adam blew his nose as he continued talking on the phone.

Tanya smiled as she listened to the sound of his raspy, but coarse voice. She loved him no matter what. His voice sounded sexy either way. Adam blew his nose as he continued talking on the phone.

The former green Zeo and Turbo ranger tried to fight off his sleep and cold as he spoke to his girlfriend the whole night. He only wanted to hear her voice for as long as it could keep him awake.

"Sweetie," she noted as she heard him cough again, "you should get some rest," she insisted.

"I'll try," he said as he coughed loudly, "thanks babe for staying up with me for a bit," he faintly smiled as he threw away his tissue.

"Good night."

"Night."

The two hung up the phone for the evening. It only took a simple phone call to make the two of them smile.


	3. The Green Eyed Monster

**.:3:.** _Green-Eyed Monster_

Two weeks prior into Adam's flu bug, he had to make up most of his exams. He was feeling better and decided to get to the study hall, where his schedule exams were to be given.

He had his calculus, chemistry, and Latin exams that day. The young green clad man waited for the door to be unlocked when another student had stood next to him. She was short and petite with a warm smile that could allow any guy melt in her presence.

Her name was Melinda Garrison. She was an honor student and vice president for the National Honor Society. According to some, she was definitely a guy magnet. However, she had laid her eyes on Adam the first time he entered AGH.

Tanya had walked by as she and Kat were changing rooms for classes. The two walked by to greet their friend. Melinda's hotly glare ensued trouble.

"Hey sweetie," Tanya said as she hugged her boyfriend, "what exams do you have today?" she asked.

"Calc, Chem, and Latin," he replied as he shook his head, "thanks for your notes though," he smiled.

"Not a problem."

"Ahem," Melinda groaned as she looked at the couple, "and what? No hello. I'm so shocked," she glared.

"Hello to you too Melinda," Kat said as she arched her brow at the girl, "C'mon Tanya, we'll be late for Music," she noted as she dragged her friend away from her boyfriend.

"I'll see you at lunch," the former yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger replied blowing him a kiss, "hopefully, Rocky will save you a seat," she grinned.

The two walked off as Melinda walked over to Adam. She grinned innocently as she checked Adam out. He gulped as he saw the girl walk around, examining his features, which included his boyish smile.

Adam looked at her as he saw the door opened. The two entered the study room as the two sat down and waited on their exams. Mr. Fenner gave them their first exam as the two students started. Melinda sat a few feet away from Adam as she continued to look at him.

"Eyes on your paper Ms. Garrison," Mr. Fenner replied as he walked around, "You two have two hours to complete all your exams," he stated.

"Sorry," Melinda replied rudely, "_this has to be the most amazing day. Like who would've thought I'd be stuck in a classroom with Adam Park, the hottest guy in AGH_," she mentally thought.

As she took her exam, she scooted her chair closer to Adam as he took his chemistry exam. He moved a few inches away from her as he felt her all over him. The young brunette giggled lightly as she moved closer.

Adam groaned as he saw Melinda attempting to make her move on him. He accidentally dropped his pencil as he wrote his equation. While reaching for it, Melinda reached over as she bent down to get it for him.

"I can get it myself, thanks," he whispered as he took his pen.

The bell rung for lunch as Rocky, Kat, and Tanya got out of Music class. The three exited to their lockers as Tanya saw in the corner of her eye what she saw. She hid her tears as she walked over to the lunchroom.

"Tanya, you alright?" Kat asked as she saw her friend's tears roll down her face, "Tan?"

"No," she replied with a quiver, "why me?" she huffed.

Kat looked at Rocky as they hugged their friend. Tanya's first relationship was already on the rocks and she couldn't believe the boy she allowed her love into was two-timing her. She sniffled as she rested her face in her arms.

Minutes later, Adam finished his exam as he turned in his papers to be graded. Melinda chased after him as he left the room after completing her biology exam. She followed him into the lunchroom, where his friends were sitting next to her.

"Babe, you alright?" he asked as he saw Tanya crying, "Tanya?" he said quietly.

"Leave me alone," she cried at the lunchroom table, "I saw what I saw," she held back more tears.

"Saw what? Tanya what are you talking about?"

"You and Melinda, the whole lovey dovey looks. You used to give me those looks."

Tanya got up and removed the gold necklace that held Adam's class ring. She opened his hand as she placed into his palm. Melinda entered the lunchroom with a carefree smile on her face as she hugged Adam. He shrugged her off as he chased Tanya down the hallway.

Tanya cried as she slouched down next to her locker. Adam followed the suit as he sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her as they began to talk.

"Tanya," he said as he moved her closer to him, "there's nothing between her and I," he explained.

"Sure," she sniffled, "I heard from the other girls in the school you two are dating," she said as she dried her eyes.

"Now, where'd you hear that from?"

"From Melinda and her friends."

"Please. I don't find her attractive. You're the one I'm crazy about, not her."

"Really?"

"Yes, Tanya."

Adam pulled his girlfriend closer as he kissed her cheek, while handing her back the necklace with his class ring. The two smiled as Adam helped her up. The two embraced and headed back into the lunchroom.


	4. Album

**.:4:.** _Album_

(_**AN**_: This is all done in Tanya's point of view.)

_Memories last a lifetime, but your soul is where all your most important ones are kept._

Music blared from my CD player as I listened to some sweet sounds of jazz that filled the air. It calmed my nerves as I glanced through picture after picture. Some, I still recall as it was yesterday. _Adam Park and Tanya Sloan_, _together_ _forever_ I wrote in a glittered like pen.

The day I met my other half felt like a memory. I was welcomed with a smile and a few hugs. Then, I noticed him. He noticed me. The first step of a relationship is friendship. He greeted me with his smile as he picked up the metal-like companion from its ground.

Since then, through thick and thin, he's been with me. Pictures adorn my album. The album adorned the two of us laughing, smiling, or holding hands. There is at times, caught off guard, a quick kiss that provided a momento of our relationship.

On each corner of the album, there were pictures of him and I. Some taken by friends; others were taken by us, or at least we try to. Adam's high school senior picture sits over mine.

_Tanya,_

_For an amazing woman and an amazing girlfriend._

_Love,_

_Adam_

I look at the picture and still remember everything as it was yesterday. Adam holds a special place in my heart. I love you sweetie. I surely do love you.


	5. The Gift

**.:5:. **_The Gift_

(Adam's POV)

Tonight, Tanya and I are going on our three-year anniversary. We are planning to go on a carriage ride (Jason's idea of romance) followed by a picnic in Central Park. I planned this carefully for the woman I love.

While the two of us got ready at our separate homes, I anticipated the evening. I looked at the velveteen box before placing it in my coat pocket. This would definitely be an evening I wouldn't forget.

The flowers sat in water as I buttoned up my dress shirt. Oh, what an evening this'll be. Hopefully, there won't be any distractions like Divatox that would ruin these plans. Please let this be a great evening.

After getting ready, I grabbed the flowers before making it out the door. I smiled at my parents, who assured me of doing the right thing for Tanya and me. I crossed my fingers as my father gave me a nod.

"Adam," he said as he began his infamous speech, "you're a very lucky man tonight," he smiled.

"Thank you Dad," I replied as I hugged him, "I'll make sure to make you and Mom the happiest when I get back," I smiled.

Then, I left.

I headed over to my black Acura as got onto the busy streets. I only anticipated myself seeing her again. Her smile, her laughter, and her caring nature – no wonder I'm attracted to her.

Tanya stood at the window as she waited for me. She wore a yellow dress that matched her petite figure as I saw her peering through the window. She smiled innocently as she watched me run up to the door.

She opened the door as I hugged her tightly. Her embraces are the best. She hugged me as I spun her around for the moment. I placed her back down on the ground as I kissed her cheek before handing her the flowers.

"Thank you Adam," she smiled sweetly, "you're such a sweetie," she kissed my cheek softly.

"Anything for a pretty lady," I smiled.

As I opened the car door for her, she turned around to see a teddy bear inside the car. She looked at me, but slightly giggled. I blamed the bear on my little cousin Aiden, who stayed over for the weekend, left it in my car. But, no such luck.

I handed her the bear as it played _You Are My Sunshine_. She giggled as it sung away. While driving, we gazed a few times at each other while at the lights. We were soon to be at our destination as there were carriages carrying couples around Angel Grove Central Park.

Hopefully, she still is in wonderment about my surprise.

I placed the car into park as I got out. Tanya was still clutching her bear as I knocked on her window. She unlocked the door as I stuck out my hand. She clasped her hand with mine as we walked out. Momentarily, we were greeted by the carriage driver as I helped her up.

The carriage ride was sweet, but romantic. The sounds of the evening filled the sky as the stars became our lights. I wrapped Tanya in a blanket as we sat in the carriage. She gently rested her head on my shoulder as we went around the park. This was beginning to be a wonderful evening.

After a while, we were roaming around in the carriage, I felt the courage to ask her.

"Tanya," I began as I looked at her, "I have something to ask you," I stated.

"What is it Adam?" she asked me as she sat up a little.

Here goes.

I pulled out the small velveteen box as I revealed to Tanya a solitaire diamond. She gasped with mixed emotions filling her mind. I laughed a little as I heard her mumble words that weren't understandable.

"Tanya Jennae Sloan, will you marry me?"

With a simple nod which had tears rolling down her face, I took that as a response. I placed the ring on her finger as her hand began to shake. I kissed it lightly to ensure our love together.

I love this woman. I really do.


	6. Adoration

_**AN: **_This next theme is my own. It's entitled; _Adoration _Have a theme for me? Leave it in the reviews. :-)

**.:6:. **_Adoration_

His love was spell bounded on her when they first met,

It was a simple hello that ensued her into his world.

As she gave him a smile, things began slowly for the better,

The two were close friends as they began their journey together,

The adoration between the couple showed compassion and strength.

Faith and hope was what got them through,

They adored each other,

Loved each other,

And cared for each other until the very end.


	7. Beautiful Mess

_**AN:**_ This next theme is requested by my friend Jenna. Got a request? PM me. For now, enjoy!

--

**.:7:. **_Beautiful Mess_

(Tanya's point-of-view)

The other day, Rocky, Adam, and I were assigned to making an art project to present the class. Sounds like fun, right? In case you're wondering, when it comes to two boys that like to clown around, it's not my idea of fun when it depends on your grade. It turns into a beautiful mess.

We researched on several areas, such as architecture, paintings, sculptures, and so on, but nothing held our interest. Kat, Tommy, and Billy are lucky. Billy has the brain, Tommy has the skill, and Kat has an artistic thirst for knowledge. And what do I have? My boyfriend and his kid brother, named Rocky.

It was seven thirty on a Monday night, whereas our project was due on Wednesday. We had two days to think up of something. I sat on my couch, tapping a pencil as I tried sifting through the encyclopedia again.

"What about this?" Adam asked me as he showed me in an art book, "I heard all you need is clay or something like paper mache," he stated.

I looked at the book. First, I didn't know whether or not to react or blame Rocky for such a great idea. As we got down to business, we figured we'd make a clay display of the Eiffel Tower. Hopefully, it'll work out.

While mixing the ingredients, we figured that the display wouldn't take long to make, since there are three people working on this. A few more stirs later, we had something almost like the book stated.

This was hard work, but with teamwork, we could get it done. Rocky worked on the base, Adam worked on helping build its way up, and me, I had the privilege of painting the scenery for the project.

It was now eight o'clock. We were all doing our own thing when the phone rang. With our messy hands, one of us tried reaching for the phone. Adam answered it.

"Hello?" he answered as he heard Tommy and Billy screaming in the background, "Kat, everything alright in there?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, "The boys are acting crazy with the painting," she groaned.

Adam chuckled a little as he heard his friends in the background. Everything from _Tommy don't touch that_ to _get off, it's wet_. This turned out to be an eventful evening.

In the end, theirs turned out to be a beautiful mess, whereas ours turned into a beautiful masterpiece.


	8. Worse Case Scenario

**.:8:.**_ Worse-case scenarios_

(Adam's point-of-view)

College, they say it's a growing experience. Others, say it's a chance of finding yourself and enjoying it to the fullest, but my worse case-scenario is moving far away from, _her_.

The other day, I received a letter that I was accepted to UCLA. That same day, Tanya received one from the University of Arts in Philadelphia.

I'm scared. Really scared.

What if she leaves me? What if we have to be apart?

I don't want to lose her.

She's my other half that I love so much.

One thing's for sure, I'm going to fight every waiting minute to be with her.

Don't go Tanya.

I love you.


	9. Once A Ranger

_**AN:**_ A tribute to tonight's PR team up. Enjoy!

**.:9:.** _Once a Ranger_

(Adam's point of view from this year's PR team up)

In everyone's eyes you are known as a legend. To many, you are looked up as a role model, a superhero, a fighter, and so much more.

With strength and speed, you are given the powers to do anything. With these types of powers, you are only given by luck to be given these special powers. You are given them to protect, honor, and serve the earth that is before you.

The type of powers that only many could only dreamed in having. There are many that served this planet well. For me, I am one of those many. I stood tall as I led the team of young warriors. Full of honor and truth that shows me as an honorary privilege.

In this life of mine, I protect those from harm.

_**Once a ranger, always a ranger.**_


	10. Far Away

**.:10:.** Far Away

Tanya's POV to Adam's college acceptance.

The other day, Adam and I had a long talk about our future. I sat on his couch as I listened to him talk about school. Education was our top priorities, but everything else remained on our list.

He clasped my hands with his as he looked into my eyes lovingly. I smiled as I heard him talk about the miles apart he and I would share. Everything seemed perfect. With emails, letter writing, pictures, and so much more, I could sense he wanted this to work.

"Tanya," he smiled, "I want this to be an experience to be for us," he explained as he rubbed my hands.

"I know sweetie," I noted as I sighed, "I just don't want to be apart from you," I said worriedly.

He kissed my cheek as he began talking. College was about a month away. I didn't want to be apart from him. I really didn't. I listened to what he had to offer.

"Maybe I can move to Philly," he suggested, "I can go to Temple or something there," he hinted.

I chuckled. He was serious. Really serious. Every waking moment was for him and I loved him dearly.

"Adam," I began, "Promise me one thing," I sniffled a little.

"Anything babe," he smiled as he thumbed my tears.

"Promise me you'll be here when I come back," I smiled.

"I will," he grinned.

We kissed and continued talking about our future together.


	11. College Love Writing 101

_**AN: **_Thank you to those who continuously review.

**.:11:.** _ College love writing 101_

Dear Adam,

Well, it's the first day of college. I've decided to take up Angel Grove University's Music theory major, with a minor in voice. Maybe I can sing to you when I hear your voice on the phone tonight. We'll see. Hehe.

How are things? I hope all is well. I heard from Rocky that you're taking up Liberal Arts in creative writing. That'll so suit you sweetie. I can see it now. :-) You as a writer for a music company, or maybe, just maybe sweetie you'll be a helpful songwriter when I make it big. ;-)

I miss you sweetie. Very much. I know it's only been a month, but I already miss you.

Love,

Tanya

Adam arrived back to his dorm that afternoon from a long day from class. He propped open his laptop as he saw six unread messages. One happened to be from Tanya. He smiled softly as he read her thoughtful love she had for him.

As he smiled, his mind began to wander. He clicked the _**reply**_ button as he began writing to her.

For my wonderful lady friend Tanya,

School in Philadelphia is rough. I met a lot of new people, but the whole part of Temple is supposed to be memorable, right? Philadelphia is quite interesting if you ask me. I literally got lost so many times this week finding my English literature class. Can you believe this school is humungous? Remind me to move back to California. Lol. I'm kidding. ;-)

I miss you more and more Mrs. Park. I really do. I wish you were here in Philly, it would be more memorable.

How much longer till you're officially mine? I miss you like crazy.

Classes are good, but I can't stand one of my professors already. Professor McDonnell is making us write a twelve-page paper on McBeth. FUN. Lol. Ontop of that, its due four weeks from today, oh joy! ;-)

Hopefully, I'll be able to call you this weekend.

Missing you terribly,

Your Frog prince


	12. A Christmas Surprise

_**AN:**_ Here's another chappie that focuses on Adam and Tanya. Enjoy. :)

--

**.:12:.** A Christmas Surprise

Adam walked around with Tanya that cold night in Philadelphia. The two were bounded hand in hand as they walked around. One arm was placed around his love's arm as he kept her warm. Tanya smiled sweetly as she looked at her fiancée, who was smitten by her beauty.

As they walked around, the two exchanged glances with several kisses. Adam gazed into his love's eyes as he kissed her again. He felt the rush of his love that kept him falling for her all over again.

The two laughed as they sat down at a park bench. Adam scooped up his young fiancé as he placed her onto his lap. He rubbed her arms from the blistery cold as he saw snow fall from the skies.

"The best Christmas ever," Tanya muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I have my sweetie with me, what more could I ask for?" she grinned.

"Well, to make this the best ever," her loving companion stated, "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Tanya raised her eyebrow at the man she loved for so long. Adam placed a box in front of her. The present rattled as he placed the four-legged creature onto his beloved's lap.

"Now, open them," he smiled.

As his fiancé's eyes fluttered open, she looked at the two little kittens that meowed softly on her lap. She giggled as she handed her one that was orange marmalade, the other, a white one with blue eyes, purred lightly.

"Adam, sweetie," she raised her brow at him, "Kittens?" she giggled.

"Merry Christmas," he grinned as he kissed her forehead.

He didn't have to explain why he bought her two kittens, but it did give her a reason to love him more. She leaned in as she kissed him softly as the kittens meowed.


	13. Patience

**.:13:. **Patience

(Tanya's point-of-view)

People say that patience is the key to any relationship. For Adam and me, our first relationship together has had a lot of obstacles. To some, obstacles overcome everything.

These obstacles are like hurdles. The more you jump over them, the more you overcome them. That's how our relationship is, presently.

Many tend to perceive, speculate, and contradict our relationship, but we don't let no one stop us from loving each other.

Yes, we are young. Young love is always wonderful.

In definite, love has no boundaries. It holds a place in your heart, allowing room for more. It provides the two of you strength and courage to do things either on your own or with them, together.

_Everything happens for a reason_, they tell us. Life has its reasons.

That is why patience is a key to any relationship.

--

_**AN: **_ I started using the themes again that were provided by the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes. However, I'm still using my own or others that request their own. If you have one, feel free to suggest it.


	14. Strength

_**AN: **_Thanks once again to those who constantly review. Please be sure to check out my other stories _**Closure **_and _**The Reason for Loving You**_ This next theme was requested by JuseaPeterson, enjoy!

**.:14:. **Strength

(Adam's point-of-view)

**Strength**: (n): _the quality or state of being strong: capacity for exertion or endurance_

They say strength lies in all of us. When it comes to a relationship, strength is defined as keeping it together as a whole, or apart. With Tanya and me, we have the strength that we can overcome any obstacle together.

Strength lies in numbers they say. But what kind of number: one, two, five-thousand? What's strength in a number of a relationship? Tell me this, what do numbers do with relationships?

Relationships are a part of growing and having patience. Also, strength is the key to anything. There many keys to a relationship, but strength is one of the many that people have to use.

Overcoming obstacles define a relationship, but without strength, you have to push yourself to work hard at making it work.

What's your idea of strength in a relationship?


	15. Plans

**.:15:.** Plans

It's the weekend of our winter break; things have been going well as planned. Tanya and I laid out a plan for our spring wedding. As we figured out the colors, the theme, and other necessary items, we hoped that only things would go well as planned.

From creams to cream cake, to flowers to colors of flower girl dresses, Tanya wanted this to be a special moment that the two of us wouldn't forget. She and I sat on her bed, continuing to contemplate on what to do with the rest of the ceremony.

Hopefully, we can think up something. Tanya's creative, she can think up anything.

I love you sweetie. Don't stress yourself too much about this. I'll love it no matter what.


	16. Vows

**.:16:. **Vows

(Adam's POV)

It's the middle of the afternoon and I'm supposed to be doing homework for my creative writing class. I have a paper due in less than twenty-four hours, but what am I doing? I'm writing up my wedding vows.

The time ticked by as I sat in front of the computer. I gazed at Tanya's picture as I began to write. I could only think up the many things I should be writing, but she stays on my mind.

Maybe this can be my creative writing assignment to turn in. Maybe my professor can give me pointers on how to be romantic. Adam think – you can do this man. Think up something that'll make her smile, but give her happy tears to cry during the happiest day of your life.

I've got it.

Hopefully, this can suffice as an assignment, but its worth a shot, right?


	17. Colors

_**AN:**_ Here's another AA theme, but following the storyline.

**.:17:. **Color(s)

The following afternoon, Tanya and Aisha were at the local bridal shop. Tanya smiled with delight as she looked around at the gowns and dresses that would fit her wedding party. She beamed brightly as she took in the sights of what her bridal party would look like in creams and light yellows.

Next, Tanya saw the perfect gown for her wedding. She looked at several colors that adorned the color scheme that she was looking for. She anticipated this day her whole life, but decided that a cream colored gown would work wonders for her special day with Adam.

"What about this one?" Aisha asked as she pulled out a cream colored gown. The dress was pretty. It had a haltered-like neckline, which the bottom was very flowy and elegant. Tanya squealed with delight as she looked at it, "I take it as you like this one," she giggled.

Her friend smiled as she hugged her friend, "I don't know what I'd do without you girl," she grinned with delight. Aisha laughed as she tried on her maid of honor gown. As the two were trying on their dresses, it was only a matter of time before the wedding.


	18. Exams

**.:18:.** Exams

(Tanya's POV)

I stayed up half the evening studying. My mind is sluggish and all I can think of is my wedding. I have several to take tomorrow before I meet with the florist. This'll be fun.

Business management, accounting, and finance – oh the joys of studying for these three give me such a headache. Roses, lilacs, and tulips – flowers that caught my eye the other day with Aisha, but I just wish I could just stay up just a little bit longer.

_Riiiiiiing_

"Hi sweetie," I said sleepily, "How are you?" I answered my fiancée as I tried to keep my eyes open. Adam knows how to make me smile, even through tough situations. He knows that my education is as important as his, so we try to call each other up to keep each other up for exams.

"You'll be alright, babe," he assured me, "Tomorrow's the weekend and you'll have a lot of sleep," he comforted me. I sighed as I gave him a smile through the phone. He was right, but first some studying before I forget these terms.

Exams.

Flowers.

Sleep.

Hopefully, I'll be alright. Adam definitely knows how to make me smile.


	19. Simplicity

**.:19:. **Simplicity

The finishing touches for Adam and Tanya's wedding was almost done. There were colors chosen, a theme was picked, as well as the endless guest list. However, with these two, they wanted their wedding to be simple, but elegant.

Simplicity was the key, according to Tanya. She chose the simple colors of creams that would match the cream-colored roses she would be carrying, with a hint of yellow roses. Adam's selection didn't stop Tanya from her choosy decision, but he decided that his groomsmen and best men were to have some green in the wedding. To some, he wanted a green cake, but he was only joking when he mentioned it to Tanya, who almost freaked.

Although, green was traced around the ribbons of the chair covers. This was one way of showing Adam was taking part of helping with the reception. There were also green and yellow wedding favors that adorned the tables in the hall.

The day was almost here and two souls would unite together as one.


	20. Smile

**.:20:. **Smile

Everyone loves a smile. A smile can tell how a person is feeling. As for Adam and Tanya, smiles were written across their faces when preparation for their spring wedding was under wraps.

The day was growing near and things were going pretty well, or so they thought. Many alterations had to be made between Tanya's dress, Adam's tuxedo, and so much more. In fact, a smile drew them together.

As they continued on with separate activities, Adam had written up a card for his fiancée. She was busy with handling many of their plans for their wedding, that he sent his best friend Rocky DeSantos over to give her something.

The young bride blushed as she opened the card. She looked at the card as she sat down at the hall, taking her mind off of the wedding for a moment. She giggled softly as a smile drew across her face.

_Honey,_

_A few more weeks and I'm with you forever._

_Your frog prince_

Tanya closed up the card as she heard her cell phone ring. Again, a smile drew across their face as they heard each other's voices that day.


	21. Secrets

**.:21:.** Secrets

(Adam's point-of-view)

Secrets are better left unsaid, or are they? The other day, Tanya and I started telling each other our deepest secrets. She and I sat down on the couch, just discussing openly what was on our minds. Secrets can be the most interesting part of life – you can either tell them or keep them to yourself.

"Did you really think I was cute in high school?" I joked as I rested my arms around her shoulders, "Did you?" I smirked as I looked at her. She smiled at me as she kissed my cheek.

"Yes, did you think I was pretty?" she inquired resting her head on my shoulder. I looked up at her as I gave her a smile. I kissed her forehead while looking at her. "Sweetie did you?" she giggled at me.

"You're still pretty to me and that's my secret that I will share with you."

My beautiful fiancée smiled at me as we turned on the television for the night. All the secrets in world couldn't suffice how much I love this woman.


	22. Another Step

**.:22:.** Another Step

The day was almost near; their spring was to be soon. Another step was to finalize their vows, together. The two sat in opposite corners of the room, writing or just thinking. Adam was resting his head down on the table, doodling away at the paper that he was writing on. His mind drew a blank on how to write out a simple, but loving promise to his wife. He sighed as he drabbled, but nothing came to mind. He fixed himself up a sandwich and drink and returned to writing.

Tanya was in the living room. She was on the laptop, typing away at what she thought would be the perfect vows for her and her fiancée. She sighed as she drabbled into poetry, love quotes, and even some words of wisdom from her family. Still, she couldn't figure out what to write.

Both were stuck in a mess. Another step at a time would only make them stronger together.


	23. Countdown

_**Author Note: I apologize for this story for being not updated as much as I wanted to, but so much has happened in between, but I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own Tanya and Adam's middle names.**_

**.:23:.** Countdown

The countdown of the most beautiful wedding was about to begin. Families from all over were excited for the union of two people as they exchanged their love and devotion in front of those that loved them.

The reception hall was exquisite. The shades of yellow and a bit of green were added to the touches of the room. It showed elegance and true simplicity between the two couples. Two cakes were sitting in the refrigerator, one green the other yellow truffle as a request by the bride and groom.

The dress was laid out on the bed as a young woman and her friends prepared for the wedding they considered the best wedding in Angel Grove. Groomsmen and their friend prepared for a day of memories.

Pictures were snapped from both families. Smiles drew cross their faces – the countdown to the most beautiful wedding was about to begin.

_**You're cordially invited to the wedding of**_

_**Tanya Kenya Sloan**_

_**and**_

_**Adam Stephen Park**_

_**May 29, 2012**_

And so it began – the countdown to a beautiful wedding cherished by two loves.


	24. A Wedding

_Author Note: The last chap of my Adam/Tanya saga, or is it? ;-) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "The Way You Look at Me." It's sung by Christian Bautista, and no, I don't know him either. _

.:24:. Wedding

**_"…'Coz there's something in the way you look at me. Its how my heart knows, you're the missing piece. You make me believe that there's nothing I can't believe. But there's something the way you look at me." – The Way You Look at Me _**

It was a warm spring afternoon. The church was finally opened as a young woman and her entourage entered inside. She smiled as she gazed at the sight of the many flowers that adorned the place of matrimony.

Yellow tulips were placed on every corner; every little hint of green was set around the place. Tanya smiled in anticipation – she was finally getting married. This was to be the best day of her life.

As her and her friends prepared to get ready, Adam and his friends were in another room, just about doing the same. His friend cheered with excitement as their friend was now becoming a married man.

"Adam, you're the first out of all of us," Rocky chuckled with a smile, raising a glass of water. Knowingly, no one was allowed to drink before the wedding, Adam raised in toast to his new life. "Who would've thought, all these years?"

Adam laughed as he clinked his plastic cup with his friends. They all smiled as they finished getting ready. Tanya was in the bridal suite, preparing and was blushing as always.

Katherine and Aisha were next to her as they watched their young friend have a veil placed over her head. The two women smiled as they saw a princess, who now waited for her handsome prince.

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?" the three answered as they heard the door. They turned around as they saw a little boy, carrying a card to the bride. Tanya handed the card to her friends as they read it.

In a gush of awes, Tanya smiled as she heard her soon-to-be husband, professing his love in a card. The three girls hugged before retrieving their bouquets. That very instant, all three went out onto the waiting area.

It was now two-thirty as the guests were seated. Both families sat on opposite sides of the pews. As the music began, Adam and his groomsmen were standing before the church and the priest that would preside.

After the bridesmaids and maid of honor walked up, all eyes stood fixated on the young woman that was presented at the entrance of the church. Tears began to well up Adam's eyes as he felt his best friend pat his shoulder. He couldn't believe the beauty that he saw.

The two were joined at the arms as a kiss on the cheek was given by the bride's father before he sat down. They faced forward at the priest as he began the ceremony. Each gazed into each other's arms, lovingly as a few whispers were exchanged.

As a few blessings occurred, they were each given an opportunity to profess to each other how they really felt.

_Since day one, you have made me smile. Words can't express how truly blessed I am to have you. From the moment you walked into my life, I didn't want to lose you. Now, I won't – you're always with me. _

Tanya blushed a little as she hid the happy tears from her eyes. Adam thumbed them as he allowed his bride profess herself to him.

_Adam, you are my handsome prince, friend, and confidant in life. You have shown me that being myself is what it took to win your heart. All it took was a simple friendship that carried us through to this stage in life. Now, we are together. Together – forever. _

The two glanced up at each other as a contagious smile couldn't escape how happy the two were. With a token of promise of rings and their pledges of 'I do's' the couple were finally together…forever.

Excitedly, applause came from the church as the two smiled. From that moment on, they were finally married.


	25. The Epilogue

_Author Note: Well, this is __**officially **__the end__of my Adam and Tanya saga._ _Thank you to those who constantly review this story. I hope you all enjoyed it._

.:25:. Epilogue

The elegance of the reception was simply wonderful. The scheme of yellow and green was adorning the hall as everyone gazed in awe as they looked at the colors the couple chose for their special day.

The two cakes stood next to each other as they should. One was pure white with yellow flowers cascading down the side, whereas the edible green cake, by request the groom wanted stood next to it. A slight chuckle came from the bride who took note of her husband's idea, which was now reality.

As they entered into the hall, loud cheers came from family and friends, greeting the two as they entered cross the dance floor, sharing their first dance. Cheek to cheek they danced softly to the song that meant a lot to them.

The two of them whispered into each other's ears as they shared a loving smile. Adam's hand clutching his wife's was almost like a fairy tale. He kissed it softly as he saw his friends follow the suit.

Moments later, a toast was given before them by the best man and the bridal party. They wished them the best of luck, as well as love and goodness as any couple should. A sea of glasses rose as a sign of love, but with a simple nod, it was given in assurance.

While walking around, they received many words of wisdom, a kind word or a simple hug that meant a lot to them. The two were inseparable – happy and very much in love.

Into the evening was an eventful one, the couple walked over to their two cakes as they prepared to cut the cakes. While cutting into the first cake, a sudden tug couldn't release the cake. The two of them looked at each other.

"It won't budge," Tanya said worriedly, looking at her husband. Adam looked at the cake in wonderment. He too tried helping as he tried removing the cake cutter slowly. "Umm…"

Laughing, the groomsmen looked at their two friends as they laughed a little. Tanya raised her brow as she looked at them in worry. Rocky, Jason, and Tommy walked over to help.

"The cake, it's fake," one of them replied as they laughed a little. Adam didn't know how to react at first, but took a look at the supposed cake that was filled with butter crème as he examined it. "See, here comes your real cake."

As the real cake came, a sigh of relief came from the couple. In a laugh, the couple smirked as they saw the foamy-like cake was removed from the table as the real cake was placed onto the table.

The couple began to cut into it with smiles adorning their happy faces. A sound of applause came as they shared it happily.

_**(Author Note: True story behind this one, it happened on my grandparents' anniversary dinner, when they found out their anniversary cake was made out of cardboard. When that was done and over with, the real cake came. In the end, we all laughed about it.)**_

"Sweetie, I just hope this one's real," the bride replied as she giggled at the sight of the green cake. The groom grinned a little as he helped her cut into the cake.

"It is," he retorted as he made a little slice, placing it onto the plate that was out for the cake.

Feeding it to each other, pictures were snapped as a smile dawned on their faces.

The night continued on with the bouquet toss, as well as the garter throw. Many of their friends circled around, hoping to catch something. Eventually, two lucky friends were no longer in the single category.

Their reception was like a dream. Their love was like a fairytale – stuff that dreams are made of. The couple that grew up together – remained together – forever.

**Adam and Tanya**

**Together: Forever**

**And Always.**


End file.
